The Lady Killer
by Rob-cb
Summary: what if Kyuubi wasn't evil? wat if she gives naruto a bloodline that can charm any female?. What if Naruto basically becomes godlike? Narutoharem. Love pairing Narutoxkyuubi NO YURI SO DON'T ASK!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: NarutoxMassiveharem ( basically any pretty chick I can find in the naruto universe)

Yo Guys this is my first Naruto fanfic, and I have to say that writing Naruto is way complexer than writing One piece.

Read&Review Please

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LEMONS. AS WELL AS POSSIBLE GORE(no certainty)

The Lady Killer Chapter 1: Tenshi-chan

Naruto Woke up and looked around his room, sighing as another day came yet again. He was close to putting his plan into action. He would leave the village and create another village, one where he would not be hated. At first he thought that it would be an impossible goal, after all, who the hell would be able to create another village on their own. He smiled as he remembered how he received his "special" abilities

-Flashback-

As Naruto was chased by yet another band of angry villagers, he could only scream in fear as the mob only grew as time went on. Eventually he jumped on the roofs using the last of his chakra.

Dropping down into an alley, the seven year old was panting heavily as he thought he had finally escaped from them, however he heard yelling grow louder as a group of villagers came into the alley with torches in their hands. Looking closer he saw that the mob consisted only of women, looking at him with utter rage in their eyes. His screams filled the night as the mob was finally upon him. After two hours of being mercilessly beaten Naruto was finally knocked unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft dripping sound was heard, echoing through the darkness. Suddenly as he opened his eyes a light slowly came into being. He groaned in pain as he winced at every movement, although the pain was lessening quickly. He stood up slowly, panting loudly at the exertion. As he took in his surroundings he realized that he was in a sewer. A red liquid flowing through it instead of water, the metallic smell in the air made him suspect that it was blood. The damp air around him seemed to be flowing in the direction of a large room. Enigmatic sounds could be heard softly from inside the room. His curiosity piqued, he slowly started walking towards the room. His speed increasing as he heard soft sobbing coming from the room. Speeding up to a run he finally entered the room, viewing a large cage. It's bars going up high into the vanishing darkness. He saw a beautiful red-haired woman laying on the ground, Her hands to her face as she cried. As it seems she didn't notice him he slowly walked to the cage, feeling a sudden urge to comfort her, he slipped through the bars, slowly advancing towards her. She flinched as he put his arms around her and held her to him. Pulling her hands from her face quickly, she looked up at him in disbelief, and finally sadness and guilt.

"I'm so sorry" She cried out

As he saw her face he could only utter: "an Angel.."

In disbelief she turned bright red, before sobbing even harder than before. Thinking he just made it worse, he stood up to leave her alone, but stopped in his tracks as she grabbed his hands, and she almost screamed, a desperate look on her face "Please don't leave me! Please you have to stay with me." Complying he turned back to her, and once again took her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest, his shirt dampening with the fluids of her tears. He held her closely, content with the warmth of her body to his as he knew she took comfort in this.

After what seemed like hours she finally stopped sobbing, and she wrapped her own arms around him, pulling him even closer to her as she whispered to him: "I'm so sorry, you should hate me for what I caused". He looked at her wide eyed, and wondered how he could ever hate someone so beautiful and kind to him as he voiced his thoughts. She looked at him with a severe blush as her eyes showed guilt again. "it is my fault that the villagers call you a demon, it is my fault that they try to kill you, I am the cause of the terrible life you have led, if only I were strong enough to fight that raven haired bastard's control." She expected him to pull away from her and begin screaming at her for all the wrong she had done to him, and a part of her feared the rejection immensely, but nothing came. He simply stared at her and buried his head in her neck, whispering softly next to her ear: "I know, it's not your fault, you didn't choose to be sealed into me now did you?"

She was completely frozen, her mind running a thousand miles an hour, a combination of pleasure from the warmth of another body against hers, and a sudden new feeling, one she had never experienced before made her relax as she blushed bright red and softly sobbed again, before whispering almost inaudibly "Why don't you hate me? I ruined your life just by existing, I made everyone hate you, and I am the reason that you are constantly being beaten on" He tilted his head up, while she whimpers at the lost of contact, fear began to rise in her again as she feared for the imminent rejection that would follow next, but what actually happened made her eyes open wide in disbelief. He kissed her on her lips. She could not help but ignore her disbelief and moan loudly into his mouth as he caressed her mouth with his, she melted into his embrace, and after a few minutes he pulled away, her mouth following his slightly before letting him go, snapping out of her passion induced daze she asked him rather loudly: "Why? Why did you kiss me, why aren't you screaming at me in hate for what I did to you?" He smiled lovingly at her and responded: "i can feel the sorrow coming from you, I can tell that you regret everything, you are the first person to ever be kind to me without ulterior motives, even jii-san wants to turn me into a weapon for the village, and for this I could forgive anything you have done to me, but if you truly want to repent for your 'sins' then be mine. Love me, train me, and help me achieve my goals. I won't force you though, one who forces others to do things for him against their will, is a real demon. Ninjas kill each other, so why is it that when a demon murders someone it's suddenly a big deal. Leaders are such hypocrites. I have known about you for a long time now, could you tell me your real name please"

She listened to his speech as if her life itself depended on it, a fierce blush lighting her already red cheeks, to the point where she almost glowed. A small content smile crept up her cheeks as tears of happiness flowed freely down her cheeks, her eyes gazing lovingly at the man she loved more than anything in the world. Not known to the boy was the fact that the demon already loved him immensely, as she saw how he was tortured because of her a deep sense of guilt appeared, that overshadowed her love for the boy, but the moment he took her in his arms the love came back stronger than it ever had been before, and as she realized that her fear of rejection appeared, normally a demon couldn't care less if his/her host rejected him/her. The demon would take it like the weather forecast. But because she loved him she was greatly afraid of he possibility of the rejection that he was likely to give her. For it was unlikely that a seven year old child would forgive a demon lord for making his life a living hell. As he kissed her she forgot her sadness for a moment and the gravity of her actions seemed nonexistent, he was her whole world at that very moment. And the moment she heard him speak about her loving him she had already made her decision. She would love him unconditionally, doing whatever he wanted, because that was the loyalty of a demon, he would be the master of her heart.

She smiled dreamily as she closed the distances between their lips, once again capturing them both in a passionate kiss that seemed to stop the flow of time around them. As they finally parted, panting at the lack of oxygen, she finally answered him: "I have loved you for as long as I can remember, I will do anything for you, so tell me about your dreams, I don't care what they are, I will help you achieve them, you are my master, my real name is Harumi"

He smiled lovingly at her, a single tear flowing along his cheek as he was astounded by her confession, before he had thought the most she would do was act like she loved him out of repentance, but she really did love him. For some reason this made him unbelievably happy, and his smile grew wider as he hugged her closer, eliciting a content sigh from the demon lord. His face turned slightly serious as he spoke again: "Harumi-chan you may not know this, but my mind has matured to the point where I am already in mid puberty and just waiting for my body to catch up. As such I have long since gained a liking to women. The first time I laid my eyes on you I already wanted to have you, but I was afraid you would just be mean to me like everyone else. My dreams, though it pains me to say this, are to leave this village and to found a village in which I am not hated, as well as to live a life filled with passion. I realize that I may sound like a pervert, but I am afraid that due to the lack of any love in my life, I have developed a yearning for love and passion that no single woman can fulfill on her own, and as such I wish to have many women. It was a hard decision since I despise perverts, but it was the only conclusion I could come to. But the problem is that no one will ever love me, and as such I need help accomplishing both of my dreams. I need to be able to gather loyal followers, and I need a way to make women love me unconditionally, and like this I can do both at the same time.

He expected her to be hurt and yell at him for being a pervert, he suspected her to think that he was just going to use her as a one night stand, as such he was surprised as her smile hadn't faded the slightest bit after his conversation, she simply gazed upon him with great love, it made him want to take her then and there, but his body wasn't ready to do that yet. She finally spoke, her voice hesitant because she wanted him to stay with her longer: "I understand completely master. Your life was a hell in itself, and it is only logical that you would need great amounts of love, I can help you with both your dreams, and I will modify your body to be able to handle more training and grow stronger fast, as well as remove your limits. I will boost your intelligence, for it was my fault that it hasn't developed yet. I will also give you a bloodline that would make any women love you unconditionally and do whatever you ask of them. I think if you hadn't developed a need for love it would be weirder than what you have developed. And even if you just plan to use me, it won't matter to me, I still love you"

He smiled at her, and reassured her: "Harumi-hime, if I just wanted to use you as a one night stand, would you really think I would declare love for you while you were fragile? I would have just demanded sex from you and ordered you to help me. In your fragile state of love and guilt I could have asked anything of you and you would give it to me. Rest assured, I will not use you, I will never throw you away like garbage. For you are my first love.

She blushed profusely and kissed him again, before standing up stepping back from him, looking at him with an apologetic smile before speaking timidly: "I'm sorry I doubted you master, but be prepared, this will hurt a lot" a red haze swept out of her and slammed into him, sending him to the ground in pain, his body twitching as his genetic code was forcibly rewritten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside his mind

The third hokage stiffened as he felt a familiar chakra flowing over the village, only this time it didn't feel threatening at all, it felt warm, like love. He quickly called an ANBU squad an shunshinned away to the source of the chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground in the alley Naruto lay twitching on the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream, the red chakra engulfing him. The third hokage appeared in a swirl of leaves, stiffening at the sight. Before he cursed to himself: "Damn, what is happening to the brat, I should have kept an eye on him, what if he grows too dangerous to be a loyal weapon of Konoha"

Right after he spoke that sentence the red chakra subsided and Naruto's body relaxed immediately, falling into a peaceful sleep, with a content smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Konoha hospital

Naruto woke up slowly, feeling better than ever. His body felt, lighter, stronger, he couldn't even feel phantom pain from the wounds he received yesterday. Deciding to ask Harumi about the changes he meditated, entering his mindscape almost immediately, appearing right in front of Harumi's Cage, dropping his mask of stupidity, he was stunned as his mindscape appeared much brighter all of a sudden. Filing it away in the ask Harumi category, he simply called her to him:"Harumi-chan! Are you here?"

Immediately a figure came running towards the bars, a wide smile on her face shouting excitedly: "I'm right here master um..... would you come inside please?" Naruto smiled and stepped inside the cage, waiting patiently as she ran to him, before he couldn't take it anymore and he jumped her.

She was slightly startled as she was suddenly on the ground with him on top of her, before purring contently as she got the drift. He kissed her passionately on the lips and took her in a tight embrace, she sure could get used to his extreme need of passionate touch.

After about fifteen minutes of making out, he pulled away from the kiss, his face turning slightly serious, making a slight fear appear inside her that she had done something wrong

"Did I do something wrong master?"she asked, a sad tone in her voice, terrified that she made a mistake and ended their relationship before it had began, after all he could get every female on the whole planet If he wanted to

His face softened immediately, noticing her sad tone, before leaning closer to her ear and whispering: "Harumi-hime, you have done nothing wrong at all, and even if you did I would not hate you, I love you remember? This is not something that ends as soon as you do something that displeases me, I simply have to ask you some questions before we have fun" as he spoke a look of intense relief crossed her face as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, a dreamy look appearing on her face as fear was replaced by an even intenser love, every action he took made her love him more, she spoke again, her voice betraying how relieved she was that he said that: "Sure master, what do you want to know?"

"well at first I need you to tell me how my bloodline works, and what exactly changed in my body, then I want you to train me to be immensely powerful, can you do that my love?"

"Of course, I'll start with your bloodline, you're going to have to try it out in the real world though, you can't use it in here, but then again why would you need to. What you do is you look a girl in the eyes, and then channel chakra into your eyes, your eyes will flash white, and then the girl will be yours always, even if you try to kill her she will let you, additionally I'm working on extending the capabilities to basically create a catalog of all the girls you have, sorted by personality, measurements, cup size, tightness, etc. but I can't start with that until you have charmed your first girl. Then your body has been changed, your bones are harder, your skin is tougher, your muscles grow a hundred times faster. Your muscle memory learns three times as fast, the limit on your strength is gone, your muscles are denser, therefore not limiting your agility. Your body has been optimized to digest food efficiently. Your brain capacity has grown immensely, your rate of learning has quadrupled, you heal double the speed you did before. And best of all I made it physically impossible for you to get sick, become fat or have a small dick when you hit puberty. You will be at least 10 inches hard, also you have eternal life." she finished, licking her lips in anticipation.

He stared at her, slack jawed. Before exclaiming: "That's amazing Harumi-hime. I didn't think that was possible, shall we start training tomorrow?" he said, getting out of bed, he still had a year before he entered the academy, and he wanted to be the best student in his year, it is the only way a huge fanclub would make sense, after all.

Putting his clothes on he looked in the mirror, channeling chakra to his eyes he was pleasantly surprised when his blue eyes instantly flashed white, something no one would notice. He jumped out of the window and fell right on top of Mitarashi Anko, knocking her on the ground, her plate of dango instantly ruined. She growled and looked up at him with a look of rage. Thinking fast he looked her in the eyes and made his eyes flash white. Instantly, her look of rage disappeared and switched to one of intense love and admiration. He looked on in slight surprise, before smile appeared on his face, and he whispered softly in her ear: "Quickly shunshin me to your house" She nodded and grabbed him, disappearing in a swirl of leaves

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko's House

(this is a lime scene, NO I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A 7YR. OLD NARUTO HAVE SEX WITH ANKO YOU SICK FUCKS! But as was stated earlier he has a desperate need for passion so he'll just do some foreplay and then stop, the flashback ends after this btw)

Naruto and Anko appeared suddenly in Anko's bedroom, looking around for a second, he told her to get on the bed and wait for him, she obeyed immediately and watched him roam through her house. He came back shortly after, having readied himself for his course of action. He got on the bed, looking appreciatively at her curves, which made her eyes glaze over. His bloodline truly was strong, making grown women lust after 7 year old boys.

He got on top of her, connecting his lips with hers, hearing a gasp and a low moan in pleasure, he explored her mouth frantically, tasting Sake in her mouth. He put his left hand under her shirt, moving it up to her sizable breasts, eliciting a loud moan from the purple haired woman under him, he snaked his other hand into her pants, caressing her slit trough her panties, he got a loud scream from her to tell him he was doing well. Feeling he should stop before this goes to far he gives her a final squeeze before getting up hearing a disappointed groan from the sexy lady underneath him. He tells her that if she is good, he will fuck her as soon as he hits puberty, she agreed excitedly.

-End Flashback-

(Naruto is now 14)

When he entered the academy he was already at high chunin level fighting skills, and already slightly smarter than the naras. He could easily throw a 500 pound weight over 30 meters, and had a strange arsenal of jutsus that not even the sharingan could copy, his chakra control was nearly perfect due to his hard work, with his strength he easily became the best of the whole class in everything, and with his powers he had a legion of fangirls within days. He had recently hit puberty, and his need for sexual interactions had been greatly magnified, to the point where he had to restrain himself not to just charm a random woman and fuck her till he drops, he decided to pay Anko a visit later today. But first they had an all out spar at the academy. Of course he was paired up with the Uchiha **AGAIN**.

Sasuke:"Yo Dobe i'm going to show you the power of the UCHIHA today, you have no chance. You should give up

Naruto rolled his eyes and shunshinned into the ring: "Yeah yeah whatever, emo lord, wanna hurry up I got other things to do." At this all the girls in the class immediately swooned over Naruto, yes even Hinata was a fangirl. Naruto suddenly got an idea on how to make his followers stronger. "Hey girls. I want you to get stronger. Don't be afraid of training. The strongest one in a month gets a date with me." All the girls Squealed and promised themselves to train hard.

Iruka smiled at Naruto and said: "Naruto Uzumaki versus Sasuke Uchiha, HAJIME!"

Sasuke immediately began handsealing for a fireball jutsu, to which Naruto responded with one of his defense jutsus "GRAND FIREBALL!" Sasuke shouted, whereupon Naruto Calmly responded with "light style: Angel Wings" A pair of bright white Wings materialized on Naruto's back , looking to be glowing with power, they curled around him, protecting him from the flames. As the fireball ended the wings opened themselves, leading alsmost all the girls to faint as Naruto stood there, in the form of an Angel. He even had a halo. Every conscious girl (except Sakura) would have given themselves to him right then and there if he wasn't in battle. He just looked that awesome. Naruto held his hand high. Gathering a Orb of light in his palm, he solemnly recited " May the power of the Gods help me in this battle, Blade of Solomon!". The Orb of light grew larger and formed a three feet blade. Everyone in the room except Sakura and Sasuke knew he just used it to look cool, he could've finished this battle in 1 second. He spoke again, announcing his attack, the Uchiha tensed "Power limiter 2%, Blades of Light!" and after a single slash from his sword a blinding wave of energy shot towards the Uchiha at dazzling speeds, slashing him right across the chest, ending the battle "don't worry, he'll live"

Iruka was dazzled, Naruto had never used this kind of techniques, he forgot all about the uchiha being wounded and asked naruto if he could show him that move at 100% power.

Naruto simply nodded but asked that they to something big, that nobody cares about if he destroys it.

After fifteen minutes of walking the class, minus Sasuke and Sakura, arrived at a giant boulder easily 100 feet in diameter and 115 feet high

"Well Naruto this rock is big and unimportant so when you're ready.."

"alright"

He held his hand up high, and a larger orb of light appeared in his palm "May the power of the gods help me in battle, Blade of Kami!" The orb formed itself into a glowing white sword easily 5 feet in length" everyone gaped at the blade, the glow alone made them feel pressure from it's power

" Power Limiter 100%, Blades of Light!" Naruto slashed twice, forming an X. Suddenly two huge blades of light shot forward, everyone had trouble seeing the blades move as they went right through the boulder, and continued cutting everything for 2 miles. Seconds Later

The rock fell to pieces, and the forest behind the rocks fell with thundering crashes. Everyone was simple staring at him, their jaws touching the floor.

"I'm sorry sensei that was only 50%, I haven't practiced with the blade of kami for awhile."

Iruka fainted.

After dragging their sensei back to class they were dismissed. Naruto shunshinned to Anko's appartment landing outside the door, ringing the bell, no one answered the door. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him: "What are you doing at my friends house?"

Spinning around he said: "I'm looking for Anko-san"

"Well she's on a mission right now, won't be back for another week at least."

Naruto mentally cursed 'Dammit i'm too horny right now, ah well she's pretty hot too'

"miss what's your name?"

"it's Kurenai kid, now go home"

Naruto smirked evilly, causing her annoyance to rise, when suddenly his eyes flashed white and she suddenly felt like he was the only one for her. Rational thought being drowned out as by a strong hypnosis, she suddenly loved him, and let a smile grace her face.

"do you live nearby, Kurenai-chan?"

"yes I live next door"

"do you live alone?"

"yes"

"wanna have sex at you place?"

"anything for you"

They entered her place and he told her to lay on the bed on her back, she obeyed quickly and looked up at him with anticipation in her eyes. He took of his shirt and she saw his perfectly chiseled chest and his obvious six pack, her eyes glaze over and she started drooling at the delicious sight. He told her to take her dress of, snapping out of her daze she complied immediately, leaving her in only her panties and a bra. He took of his pants and her eyes glazed over as she saw the bulge in his boxers. He started to drool at the sight of her big luscious bosom, and her perfect curves. He took of his boxers, and ripped of her panties and slipped into her with a grunt at the tightness. Anhour later a loud moan could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Naruto groaned, opening his eyes, he looked right at Kurenai's sleeping face, and smiled, waking her up with a rub of his fingers in a certain place, he was pleasantly surprised as she opened her eyes, while letting out a moan at the same time

"Good morning Kurenai-chan" he said while slowly fingering her, chuckling at her attempt to answer normally

"ohhhhhh, go- AH! Good morning Oh! Naruto-kun" She answered, her moans interrupting her speech. He leaned his face closer to hers, giving her a quick kiss, while whispering in her ear: " Thanks for yesterday Kurenai-chan, I really needed that, and you're great in bed"

His hot breath on her ear made her shudder with lust, she started grinding her hips into his finger, hoping the pleasure would continue, with ragged breath she managed to form a sentence, a fierce blush decorating her pale skin: "It's no problem Naruto-kun, I love you after all, and you are certainly the biggest i've ever had, if you ever need any, i'll be waiting."

At this he smiled, and sped his fingers up a little bit, his other hand caressing her breasts, as he kissed her passionately. Her hips started gyrating faster, and she almost screamed in his mouth as she came all over his fingers. He pulled them out and slowly licked her juices of his fingers, causing her eyes to glaze over in lust. She crawled over him seductively, diving under the sheets, blowing her hot breath on his tip, making him twitch violently, she wouldn't tease him, no she would make the pleasure intense instead.

She put her hands around the base of his pole, slowly pumping the length with her hand. She flicked her tongue on the tip of his head, eliciting a groan of pleasure, and a slight buckle of his hips. She took in 12 cm before she gagged, and while sucking and swirling her tongue around him softly, she bobbed her head up and down, being rewarded with groans growing louder and his hands gently resting on the back of her head. She increased her speed, his groans growing more urgent before he finally tensed up and released his hot seed into her willing mouth. She swallowed every single drop and licked the last part of his head lustfully, instantly "Re energizing" him.

As he left Kurenai could only smile dreamily thinking of the boy she had just been with. She couldn't pinpoint why she loved him so but she was sure that this feeling was genuine, she would do anything he asked for her, even kill herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's Appartement

Naruto sat at the table, eating a bowl of ramen, when suddenly his bell rang. Curious to the nature of his visitor he opened the door, to his surprise an ANBU with long purple hair. He could instantly see that he wanted this woman. Her appearance was so unique he just couldn't wait for another chance. Her hair and curves were so exquisite that he almost drooled at the prospect of fucking her, however as that wouldn't make for a great first impression he simply channeled chakra into his eyes and smiled as her posture seemed to change from on guard, to defenseless. Looking at her with a confident smile on his face he said: "what's your name?"

She immediately answered as if she were given a command : " Uzuki yuugao naruto-kun"

"Remove your mask for me pretty lady"

She sighed contently as he had just called her pretty, revealing a slim face, as if she were a model, her cheeks sporting a fierce blush as she looked at her new love. She giggled quietly at his reaction, he was slackjawed, and she detected slight movements in his pants. Normally she would have turned the perpetrator into a holy man for that but this time she smiled, content that she was having this much of an effect on him.

"Yuugao-chan, what did you come here for?"

"The hokage wishes to see you in two hours Naruto-kun"

"Well that should leave some time for us to have fun right?"

Her cheeks just invented another shade of red as she simply nodded, a dreamy look in her eyes,his smile grew wider as he lead her to his bedroom, glad to break into his new lover, Anko's temporary leave had done some good for him after all

"By the way Yuugao-chan, where do you live?

"On the floor above us Naruto-kun in appartment 3B"

"Great then I can come see you often without raising suspicion"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Hours later

Naruto appeared in a bright flash of pure white light, just before the Hokage's desk

"Yo jii-san"

The old man looked at him with wide eyes, obviously not knowing of his power, before snapping out of his daze

"Ah Naruto-kun, right on time"

Naruto smiled a fake smile, he already knew why he was summoned, he was becoming too powerful and the hokage wanted to gain some of naruto's strenght

"Tell me Naruto, what was the attack you used in the forest yesterday, and what is this I hear about named blades?"

" The blades are my four light blades, the blade of shinobi, the blade of solomon, the blade of shinigami, and the blade of kami, and yesterday I used my blades of light technique"

"i see and why do you have four different blades, and how do these techniques work?"

" Well the blade of the shinobi is the weakest of the four, it is mostly used for Power Limiter percentages 1 to 15, the blade of solomon is my default blade and can effectively be used from 1% to 40% but it takes longer to summon thanthe blade of Shinobi, The blade of shinigami is one of the more powerful blades, ranging from 40% to 65% of my power, and the blade of kami is usually only used for percentages 65 and up, percentages that fall outside of the ranges are weaker than used with the correct weapon, which is why my technique at only 50% power wasn't as effective as It could be, as for how it works, i'm sorry jii-san but nobody can learn these techniques"

"and why would that be Naruto-kun? Surely your not arrogant?"

"No jii-san the power of the light alignment is given as a gift from the gods, its great strength is a way fate repents for giving me all the wrong cards. It's those who go through immensely hard lives can have either light or dark alignment, depending on if they manage to stay sane through the process. It seems that the gods have given me a bonus for being even slightly happen in my hell of a life, therefore I have complete control over the light element. The greatest of all the elements. It can burn through any defense with heat like the sun or it could shield me from attacks with the resilience of time itself. The beauty of it is that I don't have to use handseals at all, my blades of light is my weakest attack by the way. It's mostly a safe way to show off, because it can easily cut through diamond at 40%. No Hokage-sama, the only attack of the hikariton people in the leaf could possibly use is the flash. Which only blinds your opponents"

the hokage was looking at him in awe and slight fear, if the boy found out that he was trying to use him e would kill this entire village

"And Naruto-kun care to show me how to use this flash of yours" the hokage said, not completely convinced of the veracity of his statement.

"Very well. Think of a bright light, and channel your chakra in your palm while focusing on light being drawn into the palm of your hand. And then imagine a bright flash of white light before releasing your chakra, the handseals you should use are, snake,tiger,dragon,horse,ram. Let me show you what it does"

Naruto raised his left hand up, pointing towards the Hokage. The man started sweating as a bright white light started to gather in Naruto's hand, before a flash of bright light came and he suddenly couldn't see anymore, he was so dazed that when he could see again he suddenly had Naruto with a kunai to his neck. Before he withdrew it and flashed to his seat again

The Hokage tried to replicate the effect, but made only a tiny wasp of grey light appear. Which only created a spark, barely enough to start a fire with.

"You see Jii-san you can't train the light alignment, you either have it, or you don't. And if you don't and you try to use it, your arm would probably get blown up. Because everyone can generate light energy, but almost nobody can control it even slightly. I personally love it because its attacks are really pretty. For example if I were to tell you how to do my strongest attack, and you would try it. The whole hokage tower and everything in a 300 meter radius would be eradicated. No matter how skilled of a shinobi you are, you can't gain the light alignment through work"

The Hokage mentally cursed as the boy showed so much more power. On top of that the chakra he puts out feels regal, commanding, and pleasant. At that last thought the hokage gained a confused expression on his face.

" I see you've noticed the only downside to the light alignment jii-san. The regal and pleasant feel of my aura make it impossible for me to use killing intent so scare people. However the commanding and regal part of my chakra gives me so much authority that I don't need it, killing intent is for weaklings. It's just boasting so you don't have to back up your claim of power."

"I see, are their any other aspects about this power I should know? Do you have any weaknesses you need help with?"

"not really jii-san, my Angel wings enable me limited flight, and light natured chakra enables me to move at the speed of light, however I cannot yet see clearly when I'm going that fast but that will come with time. But as I said, my light defenses are as unmoveable as time itself, my attacks cannot be blocked, the only possible weaknes would be higher than normal chakra usages, but with my immense reserves even my most powerful attacks take less than 2% of my chakra, and jii-san. Even in people with hard lives light alignment only appears in one out of ten million people. And they don't know of it since training in light energy without alignment is a good way to die. Can I go now? This conversation bores me."

"Y-yes you may leave Naruto, and don't forget graduation is tomorrow"

"Ya I know later jii-san"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Day

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face, his plan was coming along fine lately. He had already charmed over 50% of the women in this village, and 80% of the kunoichi. He decided that he could wear his true outfit today, a black muscle shirt with a white haori over it, the sleeves ripped off, he was wearing tight white pants, and had white leather gloves on. On the back of his haori read: "hikari no tenshi" with black angel wings under it

After getting a blowjob courtesy of Yuugao, who decided to stay in his appartment for a while, he ate breakfast with the stupid "I Just Got Laid" grin present on his face. He enjoyed the omelette's she had made for him. It seemed like a dream, Waking up besides a beautiful woman, she getting you off without you even having to ask for it, and she making you a delicious breakfast. He was slightly peeved as he couldn't stay with her for the rest of the day but he had to graduate today. He was also pissed that he had to bring kunai and shuriken with him, he usually didn't need them he could create them out of chakra, and his EXPLODED!!!!!

Arriving at the classroom just as the bell rand, he spotted Mizuki Grinning evilly at him, he had obviously thought of some evil plan involving Naruto. After all he was always trying to sabotage him. Naruto smirked, knowing that nothing would stop him anyway. He had something way better than the shadow clones after all. He had the light clones. Who could actually withstand several hits before disappearing with a bright flash, blinding the enemy as well. At first he was surprised that the light clones could actually be used for training, they somehow transferred their knowledge to him as they dispersed. He had found Mizuki through one of his clones last night, cackling evilly to himself as he made plans to put a genjutsu on Naruto's test so he would fail. Obviously Mizuki had not seen or heard of Naruto's power, because even if he failed the written test, his fighting strength would make it up to him in spades.

As iruka's head once again grew to monstrous size as he yelled, everyone shut their mouths as Naruto sighed loudly, before long his fangirls had started swooning over his maturity, now to any other person this would have been annoying as hell. But to Naruto, who desperately needed all the love and attention he could get, it was a godsend. So he simply used his winning smile. Sending them all into their dreamworld. Deciding to up their seriousness he simply shouted: "Hey Girls!" all the girls except for sakura, who is an idiot, looked at him suddenly, their eyes filled with anticipation at his words. "remember the promise I made you? Strongest by the end of the month get's a date with me. I was wondering if I should turn it into a moonlight picnic, what do ya think?" They instantly fainted at the idea of being alone with Naruto at night, but vowed in their dreams to train even harder.

Soon the exams started, Naruto immediately noticed the genjutsu over his testpaper and told iruka about it, who removed the genjutsu, allowing naruto to completely ace the test. After that it was kunai and shuriken test, once again Naruto aced the exercise, then came the time for the sparring matches. Naruto was supposed to hold out against Mizuki for 4 minutes, luckily he was last so rendering the bastard unconscious was an option. Quickly using his flash technique he appeared behind Mizuki and chopped him in the back of his neck, sending him into the floor unconscious.

The Boys just stared at him slack jawed, the girls swooned. But Sasuke was fuming. Sakura was dreaming about sasuke's 2 inch dick and simply agreed with everything he said. "Hey dobe teach me everything you know or else"

"or else what, you're going to send the pink haired troll at me?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO BAKA ILL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Sakura's unpleasant voice gave him a headache instantly, and his eyes grew cold as he glared at her with all his might, making her shrink in her place

"Bitch you know why I didn't make you into one of my fangirls?"

"N-no"

"Cause I don't desire you, you are ugly, your voice makes me want to kill you, and your hair hurts my eyes. You just follow the Uchiha like some puppy, I only want girls with a personality."

Her head instantly slumped down, she had always wondered why Naruto had never tried to win her over, she knew he probably could if he tried to.

Naruto smirked dangerously as the Uchiha growled and charged at him head on, he simply jumped slightly over his head, before slamming his feet into the Uchiha's head, creating a nice face shaped crater in the floor, Everyone cheered. Except for emo and his whore

Next was the jutsu test, he performed all the jutsu perfectly and without hand seals, when he was allowed to show off a bit, transforming his Angel wings into being he started flapping them, a white glowing mist seemed to come from the wings and pooled around a tree, before naruto snapped his fingers and the area around the tree exploded in a pillar of light, quickly evaporating the tree and leaving a hole in the ground at least 20 feet deep.

Needless to say, he passed.

As he went home he decided that he really wanted to see harumi again fo some lovin'

so he sat on his bed and meditated, instantly appearing near her cage he heard a disappointed sigh coming from within the cage

"When will master visit me again? I'm so lonely."

He decided to surprise her, as she had her back to him, he quickly walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Turning her around and pulling her to him as close as he could he whispered softly in her ear: "Harumi-hime, I have come for you finally" She sighed contently with a happy smile on her face as her body was pressed firmly into his

"I have missed you master"

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting so long but I had to make sure that I was any good in bed, before having you for the first time, Harumi-hime, after all you deserve only the best. For you were the first love remember. Also don't forget that without you at my side my plans wouldn't work anyway. You have nothing to wory about. Your body is perfect, as expected of a demon lord. Your unwavering love for me. Gives me such a full feeling. Knowing that i didn't force you to love me only makes it better" he whispered in her ear. Rubber his hands up and down her back, making her shiver in his arms "

I missed you Harumi-hime"

Her eyes glazed over in lust and love as she looked in his eyes, seeing no deception she fails to hold back a slight sob, He suddenly took her out of his arms, to see a tear running down her cheek: "Harumi-hime what did I do wrong?"

She was sobbing, she felt so ashamed, every action he took just made her love him more, yet she had the gall to doubt her master's love for her, she truly was a terrible being. Undeserving of her masters love.

"I'm sorry master" she managed to get out in between sobs

"Are you angry with me Harumi-hime? Can't you forgive me? "

"No master i'm not angry with you" she sniffled into his chest before sobbing harder

" I'm not worthy of your love master, I keep doubting your love for me, and I can't believe one as kind as you could love one as tainted as I. I'm sorry".

He just chuckled at her insecurities, he should have visited more often. But for now he had to do something about this

"Harumi-chan"

"Y-yes master?"

"I love you" he said, blowing his hot breath in her ear, making her shudder as a bright red blush lighted her face. Before he lifted her chin up to his face and kissed her hard on the lips. She stiffened for half a second before releasing a loud moan and melting into his touch. At that moment she simply didn't care if she wasn't worthy, it just felt so good. He held her head in place with one hands, his other hand placed on her stomach, softly petting it, eliciting a loud gasp followed by a moan of pleasure.

Suddenly pulling away, he spoke to her again:" Harumi-chan, you liked that didn't you  
?"

Flushed and panting she buried her head in his neck before whispering: "Yes master"

"Then let me tell you something, you don't decide if you are worthy of my love or not, I decide that, and as long as you love me. You are worthy of my love Harumi-hime, don't try to convince me that you're not worthy. As long as you don't betray me , and as long as you don't stop loving me."

Harumi looked at him shocked, but blushed fiercely as she realized that her master was not like other men, who would at least punish her for her doubt. Her gaze changed from one of shock to one of adoration, and admiration.

"Master you are like an Angel, the only true forgiving soul left in a place inhabited by so many with corrupted hearts. "

"No Harumi-hime, The fact that it is so special to find someone as caring as I, is a disturbing one. It should only be normal for a man to care about his love in a way that making her happy would making him happy also. But as it stands now a caring soul is hard to find. The fact that you are surprised by the fact that a human as I could love such a perfect and kind being as yourself shows me that the world is sick. I only hope that my plans can make this world change its ways. Now Harumi , I do believe I ruined the mood, so if you want to wait for a while I can understand, ill just leave you alone then"

She suddenly turned frantic and grabbed him to her chest like she was terrified of him leaving

"NO MASTER! I mean.. please stay, and... if you want we can.... have sex"

"Is that because you want to have sex or because you think i'll stay longer if you offered yourself to me?"

She looked at him confused, before smiling wide as she got the hidden question

"Hai Master........ I truly... want you"

He smirked slyly before asking her:" Oh my is that shyness in your voice? Are you a virgin Harumi-hime"

His jaw dropped as she simply nodded and lit up in a blush that would put a firetruck to shame, before he smirked again, his hormones taking over: "This is going to be so much fun!"

He whipped up a bed out of nowhere and put her down onto the sheets. Taking of his shirt as she took off her dress. He stood there with his white pants on making her drool at the sight of his abdomen. He stood drooling immensely at the sight of the perfect curves, and the perfect body in front of him. He could only mutter "well damn...." before he jumped her, snaking his left hand under her bra as he caressed her D cups with utmost care. She shuddered under his touch. Moaning softly while panting as her body was overcome with pleasure from his kisses on her neck and his hand on her tit. He slowly trailed his kisses as he moved his other hand down her front. Expertly circling around her navel before sliding down to her panties. Slowly he rubbed her slit through the silky fabric. Making her scream his name in delight as she grinded her lips into the motions he was making. He slowly slid his fingers inside her panties, smirking as he felt her tight slit was basically drenched in her own fluids, grinning against her neck as her moans grew even louder, her mouth continually open from screaming while a small trail of drool leaked from the side of her mouth. 'damn she's sensitive, she's basically screaming as if I am pounding her'.

He ripper her panties off and brought his mouth to her slit. Probing around inside, before thrusting it in deep as he searched for a certain spot inside her, his only warning that he found it were legs resting on the back of his head, fingers clenching his hair, and her walls tensing for a moment before a flood of her godly fluids came running into his mouth. He greedily lapped up everything as she screamed out in ecstacy, her first orgasm was a heavy one indeed. He still wanted more of her great taste so he started probing his tongue right into her sensitive spot, being rewarded with a large shriek berfore she tensed and came again. Feeling that it was time for mutual pleasure, he took of his pants, and watched her eyes grow wide at the size of his tool. Her eyes glazed over , as she drooled. She simply lay back on the bed with her legs spread. Giving him the signal to do whatever he wants to her. He slid back onto the bed, positioning himself at her entrance before he kissed her left breast.

"You ready my love?"

"please be gentle master." was his only answer. And as he slid himself inside her slowly, he could suddenly feel her tense up and he stopped, looking at her in concern

"Are you alright Hime?"

"Just give me some time please"

He was waiting patiently for her to adjust to the size of his tool, but her tightness was driving him crazy, he had never experienced a pussy this tight before. Finally she gave the okay and he finally pushed inside her, with a grunt. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as he trust fully inside her, releasing a grunt of pleasure at the tightness of her walls. He slowly started thrusting deep inside of her, being rewarded with a fresh load of her holy juices. She was sure to be satisfied easily. As he sped up he could feel his body growing tenser almost in accordance with hers. Silently coming to an agreement he thrust balls deep inside of her, making her scream in pleasure, as her body thrashed around from the force of the orgasm

Sooo, what do ya think? My first Naruto fanfic. I'm making Naruto overpowered, because I want to. It's not fair that people spout things like, naruto shouldn't be the only one strong, it's not fair to the others. Well let me tell you something. Is it fair that Naruto was beaten on every day of his life? NO! So why should I be fair to equal the powers in this story. Naruto deserves compensation with interest so he's going to get it Dammit!

Please tell me what you think about the light chakra

Please review. OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello i'm back again, I got very positive reviews, a small amount of meh's and two negative reviews but that's okay, as long as the majority thinks it's good then i'm not complaining

I was contacted yesterday by AkumaKami 64 and it appears that my fic is basically his challenge, so you could view it as a response to a challenge, what's the odds of that happening huh?

Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Lady Killer and please review

(I've decided that in this fic Hinata's mother is still alive, for "Fun" reasons)

Chapter 2: The new girl and surprises

The next day Naruto woke up with the biggest grin ever seen on his face, he had been indulging his carnal side the entire night, yet it felt like he slept for four days straight. His Eyes softened as he remembered a scene from last night:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harumi and Naruto where lying in a bed in the recesses of his Naruto's mind. Bare as the day they were born. Just snuggling up in each other's embrace. Hitomi was purring as Naruto stroked her belly with his hands.

"Ne Harumi-hime"

"What is it master"

His face flushed a little as he fumbled around before finally saying, in a hesitant tone of voice.

"Harumi-hime, W-was I any good?"

she had a shocked look on her face, which he thought was the answer, she had not wanted to tell him but it was terrible.

"I See, i'll leave now." He muttered, a tear streaming down his cheek as large cracks formed in his already fragile heart. As he got out of bed, she looked on in complete shock. Before she saw the pained look in his eyes. She understood that he took her look of shock as the answer to her question. Assuming that she thought he was a terrible lover. She softly sobbed, as her Masters heart was once again close to breaking. And it was her fault. "NO MASTER DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!"

She yelled, frantically grabbing onto him from behind. She felt him stiffen at her touch, and tears streamed down her cheeks at the pain she has caused him simply by being shocked. She realized that her master, while powerful, was a very fragile being if you were the one he loved. A simple wrong word from her could break his fragile confidence in love. She felt like her heart was being squashed into pieces, as she screwed up such an important task as his lover

"Master I was just shocked that you would ask that of me, I am still not used to the idea of a man caring about a women's pleasure in sex. But if you must know, it was incredible. It was everything i've ever hoped for and more, master. To be perfectly honest I never expected you to take so much more care for my pleasure than for your own."

She felt him relax before tensing again

"Harumi-hime?"

"Yes master, what is wrong"

"Are you telling the truth"

The pain in her heart only increased as he asked her that question. She had truly failed him. She had effectively shaken his trust in everything just now. She just wanted to cry and hug him to her chest apologizing all night. She would do anything to make him happy.

"Master, Demons cannot lie. If we do, we die"

His body relaxed instantly, before trembling a bit

"Master, I love you"

Finally her master broke down. He jumped back in bed, and hugged her tightly to him, while crying tears of relief: "Oh thank Kami. I thought I was going to die when I thought you didn't like it. I'm so lucky to have you Harumi-hime"

Her eyes turned sad at this, she had still failed him, almost irreparably damaged him, just because she didn't process it quickly enough

"I'm sorry master, I failed you"

"you didn't fail me Harumi-hime"

"Yes I did. J-just because I didn't answer immediately. J-just because I didn't think quickly enough. I almost broke your heart master. If I hadn't recovered from my stupor when I did I could have lost you forever. I almost irreparably damaged your heart. Just because I didn't expect you to ask that. I'm so sorry Master" She finished, sobbing slightly.

"Thank you Harumi-hime. Thank you for wishing to stay at my side, thank you for caring so much that you would despise yourself for not reacting quickly enough, thank you for giving me your most valuable possession(1), and most of all, thank you for loving me of all people. You have nothing to apologize for my love. It was I who jumped to conclusions. I should be asking you to forgive me"

"No master. As your mate it is my task to ensure that you are happy. It was a lapse in my actions that almost drove you to incomparable sadness. I-i-i'm so sorry master" She was now sobbing softly. He took her chin and kissed her passionately. Effectively shutting all her doubts out. He was going to show her that no permanent harm was done. And he'd make her feel better by "punishing" her. In a mutually beneficent way (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he looked around, he saw Yuugao lying naked next to him. An arm resting in a rather sensitive spot for him. Deciding to wake her up the same way he woke kurenai. He was surprised as she moaned his name in her sleep a few times, before finally waking up. Looking around surprised, her eyes glazed over in barely hidden lust as he slowly inserted one finger into her dampening slit. He felt her pussy getting wet at his ministrations continued he added another finger. Watching as she began gyrating her hips, grinding into his fingers. He smirked evilly as he just kissed her hard on the cheeks. The ANBU screamed in ecstacy as he rubbed his fingers on her clitoris, while still pleasuring her walls. She came all over his fingers. As he repeated the morning ritual , licking her juices of his finger. Groaning at the exquisite taste of her come.

"I love how you taste Yuugao-chan"

"T-thank you Naruto-kun, you can taste me whenever you want."

"Naruto-kun?"

"What is it Yuugao-chan"

"Do you love me naruto-kun? It's okay if you don't but I need to know, you can still have me whenever you want."

He looked at her shocked, a small smile playing on his face. 'She doesn't even know if I love her or not, yet she tells me that I can use her as much as I want even if I don't love her. How could you not love a woman like that'

"Of course I love you yuugao-chan, but you are not the only one I love. Would you really think so low of me as that I would bed any pretty woman I see? I would never bed a woman just because of her looks, but you are special. Your purple hair and your face. Complete with your attitude make for a nearly perfect combination."

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But as a pretty woman I have to stay vigilant, there are enough that would use me as a cheap whore and never see me again. I love you Naruto-kun"

She blushed as she caressed him with her fingers, dragging one hand across his abs, as the other hand caressed his tool. Giving him equal pleasure back for the pleasant wake up call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later, Academy

Himiko was sitting nervously in the back of the classroom. The entire class was sitting in the lower benches, seemingly waiting for someone. She felt uncomfortably. She was to graduate with this class even thought she had never seen them before. It will probably be hard on the teamwork. She was also without friends. Being trained by your father, secluded from all other children, kind of messed up her social skills. Suddenly the class grew deathly quiet as a guy dressed in a black muscle shirt, showing off some rippling muscle, with a white haori with ripped sleeves over it. Wearing white leather gloves , with blonde hair and blue eyes. Every girl seemed to be drooling, ans she couldn't help but look at him in a slight daze. He noticed her and his eyes widened, before a friendly smile showed itself on his face, he walked past all the girls as they looked on in disappointment, before he came to sit next to her. She blushed fiercely as she noted how good he looked up close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was restraining himself from drooling, he had once again discovered another exquisite beauty, she had long forest green hair. With red eyes, like Kurenai. She had a nicely developed body. A good D-cup bust, sensual hips, and a face to drool at. She was also sporting a rather nice blush at the sight of him.

As he walked to her and sat next to her, all the girls except Sakura suddenly moved up a few rows, wanting to sit closer to Naruto. Himiko noted this and Naruto just said with a sigh: "Don't mind them, they're just fangirls, what's your name? You look pretty good actually, I love the green hair and red eyes. Makes me think of a forest fire. Beautiful, but staring at it is wrong" 

She blushed fiercely at his compliment. Starting to figure why he had so many fangirls, he was so nice. "I'm Himiko" After going to the bathroom she decided to ask a girl with long blond hair why he had so many fangirls

"Oh you're the special guest aren't you, well Naruto-kun has so many fan's because he is the best at everything in the class, he is also the nicest person i've ever met. Complimenting others without expecting anything in return, and the way he fights it soo pretty"

"Pretty?"

"Yeah not only is he probably as strong as a jounin, he fights using a unique type of chakra called light chakra. His weakest attacks can defeat the second best, Uchiha-teme, with one shot at only 2% of its full power. At 50% he sliced through half the forest. And if he fights he sprouts white angel wings and a halo aboves his head. He can actually fly and summon the sword of kami."

"wow, no wonder every girl wants him"

"Yeah but you're actually the first girl he has shown any interest in. I'm jealous. But just you wait, if I get on his team I'll have him, he couldn't possible resist my body. I've seen him yesterday, he had a happy expression on his face for most of the day, which means that something happened. I must have him for myself" she cackled evilly. Causing the green haired girl to back off, and sit next to the blond haired pretty boy again.

She covertly looked at him, surprising herself as she wished to be on a team with the blond haired shinobi. 'well he seems like a nice guy.'

Suddenly a raven haired young man, who looked like someone had just murdered his dog in front of him came, up to them and scowled at the blonde.

"Dobe, fight me, i'm going to destroy you."

"Oh come on Uchiha-teme. Can't you leave me alone for one day?"

"Are you scared of me dobe? You are just a demon brat after all"

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped by twenty degrees

"What.....did...you....call...me TEME?"

"A demon brat, why is there something wrong with that?"

Suddenly a flash of bright light appeared and Naruto was holding a glowing blade at the neck of the Uchiha, drawing blood. Sasuke hissed as Narut withdrew the blade. Suddenly he punched the Uchiha in the gut, sending the Uchiha straight through the wall, before he slammed into a tree with tremendous force, spider cracks appearing in the tree as the Uchiha suddenly coughed up blood. He walked back to his seat and saw her looking at him with wide eyes, and a hint of fear. His face fell as he registered the fear in her face

"I see, you're scared of me now, ill leave you alone"

He turned away from her as she registered the pained look on his face. She suddenly felt like she had done something terrible. She grabbed his hand, blushing at her own actions and spoke to him in a kind voice: "It's okay i'm not afraid of you"

She raised an eyebrow at the look of slight relief on his face as he smiled at her, making her feel all warm inside. 'Why am I feeling like this, I only met him five minutes ago'

He sat down next to her, a bit closer to her than he was before. She thought nothing of it,

He smiled to himself, deciding to remember them that the term for the bet is almost over.

"Hey girls, the day after tomorrow is the day the bet is decided, so meet me at training ground 7 at 10 in the morning alright

"YES NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Himiko looked confused at this.

"What bet Naruto-kun?"

"A month ago I promised to go on a date with the strongest fangirl in one month"

She wasn't happy with that at all and frowned at him, thinking he was just picking a girl as if he was picking dinner.

"Why would you do that Naruto. You shouldn't pick a woman just because of a bet"

"who said I would pick the winner. Remember Himiko-chan they're fangirls. They don't train at all but they'll do anything to be a ninja like me. This results in weak ninja who may very well die in any serious mission. This is indirectly my fault since they're neglecting their training in favor of fawning over me. If they would die because they weren't trained enough I would feel guilty. I'm simply motivating them to train hard. Then again I might have to hold these kind of things often, and I don't think if I had a girlfriend that she would agree. I'm basically sacrificing my possible love life to save their lives. Don't think of me as a shallow boy Himiko-chan. It hurts me when a non-fangirl says those things. Because you aren't blinded by blind love."

She blushed at the suffix, but couldn't help but agree with his reasoning. It would be partially his fault if they died because they were fawning over him all the time. Her blush deepened as she realized she had started to appraise him as a future mate.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I thought you were just using them as a way of entertainment."

"No Himiko-chan, I will probably end up with multiple women because of my bloodline, but I will not use a woman like she is a show you can enjoy for 10 bucks. It truly hurts me that you would think that" He said, sounding disappointed in her. She couldn't help but feel ashamed as she had passed judgment on someone without knowing the circumstances. Then she blushed as she registered the 'multiple women' comment.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

"It's alright, I admit that it sounds a bit weird if you don't know the circumstances"

"You know, this is the first conversation i've had with a girl in three weeks without her trying to jump my bones, I must admit it's......refreshing, I like you himiko-chan"

She smiled as she suddenly felt her heart flutter, though she had no idea what this meant she knew that it had something to do with the hot blond in front of her.

Suddenly the class quieted as Iruka walked in, and started holding a speech about the hard life of a shinobi, Himiko smiled at the blond next to her who simply rolled his eyes and sighed, before giving her a foxy grin, which gained a blush from her.

"Alright team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Himiko Arisawa and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto smiled at her, before scowling at the Uchiha, he really didnt want to have to deal with his attitude on a daily basis, however Himiko intrigued him to no end. He wanted to see if he could gain her love without resorting to the charm, however he wanted her, so he would use it if it was necessary.

After the team assignments were complete Sakura suddenly screamed, ringing the ears of all those present: "HEY WHY DON'T I HAVE A TEAM?"

"I'm sorry Sakura but you have been deemed unworthy of becoming a genin, you'll have to try again in six months" Iruka said, which made Naruto chuckle, causing her to scream at him loudly, which earned her a glare which could kill small animals

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 was waiting for their sensei to arrive, it had been an hour already. Sasuke was shamelessly ogling Himiko, a hungry expression on his face. Himiko was frightened by this and drew closer to Naruto. She was hiding behind him as he scowled at the Uchiha. Naruto suddenly turned around and took her in his arms. She looked at him in slight shock as well as a bit of admiration and a slight hint of lust. He whispered in her ear. The warm breath on her ear making her shudder as her eyes glazed over slightly

"Don't worry Himiko-chan. I won't let him touch you. If he does i'll kill him."

"HEY DOBE, what are you doing to my new girl?"

Naruto roughly turned around, Himiko still settled in his arms as she shudderd in disgust, before settling in his arms, placing her head in the crook of his neck with a content sigh. She felt his power rise as he scowled at the uchiha

"YOUR girl Sasuke? Girls are not property uchiha" He spat the words out, venom lacing his every word. Making the Uchiha shrink a bit. Before scowling back at him

"Well she's still my girl dobe. I'm an elite, an Uchiha, any hot woman belongs to me."

"Is that so? Well she seems more comfortable in my presence don't you think?"

He said, kisshing her forehead. Hearing a slight gasp before she nuzzled her head deeper in the crook of his neck"

"She's way to hot for you dobe. I'm superior"

"Sasuke" He began, an unmasked threat in his words "If you ever touch her, i'll kill you, and if this village tries to stop me i'll destroy the village as well."

She didn't know why but she felt completely at ease with him, nevertheless she was quite shocked as he threatened the entire village in case she was hurt. 'Does that mean he likes me? I wouldn't object actually, he's strong, caring, intelligent and hot.'

"Hmp, the council will give her to me to please me, I will have her dobe"

Suddenly their jounin sensei entered the room, whistling at the position of two of his teammate:"Sooo, I thought you only met her today, whatever meet me on the roof in five"

At that he poofed away, Naruto held her closer to him, eliciting a faint moan, before a bright flash of light, reappearing in another flash on the roof. Startling the jouning, as after a flash of light the teenagers stood, still in an embrace. He sweatdropped and asked them why they weren't walking up to the roof. Naruto simply looked up at him and deadpanned:" Why would I? I'm comfortable like this. Causing a blush to appear on Himiko's face

As Sasuke finally made his way up to the roof after 3 minutes the blond finally released her, catching a whimper at the loss of contact. They sat down for introductions

"Alright everyone tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, and anything whe should know. I'll start, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have lots of likes, and many dislikes. I also have a couple of hobbies. I don't feel like telling you my dreams. Alright your turn prince charming

Naruto grinned at him :"Alright my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training and Himiko-chan , I hate emo avengers who lust after girls and think that they can have them just because they want, I don't really mind fangirls though they annoy me at times. My hobbies are training with my light chakra, and certain activities that I will not disclose to you yet. I dream to be accepted and be loved. I am the only possessor of the light alignment which makes me powerful through it's excellent defense, attack, and speed."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of a unique form of chakra that, according to the blonde, is really powerful. "Alright you next brooding guy"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi before using his "HN" technique and began speaking:"My name is.......Sasuke Uchiha, I hate many things, and like almost nothing, I want to revive my clan and kill a certain person. I also want Himiko and I shall have her"

At this Kakashi sweatdropped as Himiko shivered in disgust and quickly went to Naruto, who immediately took her in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ear, after a few minutes she finally calmed down and nuzzled into him, blushing at the hardness of his chest and abdomen.

When she finally released him, she looked weary of Sasuke and sat right next to naruto, on the other side so that sasuke wouldn't be able to get near her, before starting her introduction: "My name is Himiko Arisawa, I like training and Naruto-kun, I dislike the pervert creep Uchiha, and people who reject other people for thinks that they have no control over. My dream is not yet clear to me, but i'm beginning to get an idea" She said glancing over at Naruto before continuing "I hail from the Arisawa clan which was originally from Kiri, but i fled here when the clans started getting exterminated, my clan was comparable to the Inuzuka and only different because we use cats in battle instead of dogs and that our clan has no problems with male polygamy, unfortunately all our nin-cats died when we fled."

Naruto mentally grinned at the mention of polygamy. She could definitely be one of his girls without him having to charm her, he just had to play it right

"Alright then meet me tomorrow at 8 am at training ground 4 for your test, and don't eat breakfast, you may puke"

Kakashi then poofed away leaving his students with the rest of the day off. Naruto instantly turned to Himiko and asked her if she wanted to go grab some lunch with him, which she accepted eagerly with a blush on her face, Naruto took her in his arms once more before flashing away in a bright light.

Inside of the seal Harumi simply giggled at the antics of her master "Oh my Master, you certainly have become quite the charmer, I can't wait for your next visit" She smiled a lustful smile, her eyes filled with love at the very thought of her master. She would have never expected it but the boy seemed to have an effect on her as if she was hypnotized.

"Oh master, I love you so"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, training ground 4

Himiko and Naruto had hung out all afternoon, and she quickly started receiving jealous glares from 80% of the women. She was a bit confused at this. Did every woman in this village want Naruto. She wasn't very far from the truth as Naruto had now charmed 80% of the women in Konoha.

Naruto arrived with Himiko in his arms in a bright flash of light. Before they lay down against a tree. Traveling with Naruto's power was quickly becoming her favorite way of transportation for other reasons than the time she saved, she realized she may have feelings for the boy, something anybody else would have noticed a long time ago.

After fitfteen minutes Sasuke arrived at the training ground. Scowling at the pair before jumping up into the tree they were residing under.

"Enjoy her while you can dobe, she will soon be mine"

Himiko shuddered with disgust, and slight fear, she held Naruto closer, who was glad to oblige, as he soothed her with his presence, whispering small words into her ear making her blush prettily, though no one could hear what he was saying it was obivous as she relaxed into his embrace with a content little smile on his face. Sighing she whispered : ".......Naruto-kun"

Naruto was also feeling rather happy, it was nice to have a girl like you without she listening to your every command. He felt slightly guilty, as with every time he soothed her, she would only grow more feelings towards him. It felt like he was manipulating her.

Himiko was growing accustomed to Naruto's flirting personality, however she could feel that he was dead serious, he also felt for her. It made her happy inside to know that only shortly after she arrived in this new village she almost had a boyfriend who would go as far as to destroy his own village for her happiness.

After a while Kakashi arrived at the training ground, easily two hours late, however Himiko and Naruto were not angry at him for being late, while sasuke was angry and sighed, they just sighed and released each other standing up. Naruto walked up to kakashi with Himiko and said:" Sensei, couldn't you have waited another 30 minutes? I was really comfortable with Himiko-chan"

Kakashi sweatdropped, while Himiko blushed and giggled in an approving tone, making naruto want to do certain things to her.

"Whatever, the test is to get a bell from me, If you get a bell, you pass. If you don't, you get sent back to the academy"

"Sensei, why are there only two bells for the three of us?"

"Because, Himiko, one of you gets sent back to the academy anyway."

Himiko gasped, horrified at the idea that she and her friend might get separated, through this test. Naruto, seeing the look of horror on her face, simply hugged her from behind, putting his two hands together on her belly, pulling her to rest on his hard body. She blushed, and then moaned lightly as he licked her neck briefly, before seeming to snap out of it and whispering in her ear, the hot breath on her ear making her eyes glaze over in lust

"Himiko-chan, this is a test remember? There has never been a two man genin team in Konoha, this is all meant to set us up, making it hard for us to create effective teamwork, which is really what the test is all about. We can forget about the Uchiha working with us, id on't even want his help seeing how disgusting he acts towards you, so i'll keep him busy, while you sneak up from behind and steal the bells, you've got catlike sneaking skills don't you?"

Himiko relaxed against his body, nodding while blushing heavily, if they weren't in public she might have kissed him right now. His presence was so intoxicating

Kakashi looked weary at Naruto, seeing what an intense effect he had on the green-haired girl.

"Alright then, you have three hours....BEGIN!!!" Naruto simply remained where he was, softly nibbling on her ear, making her blush even more as she moaned quietly at his ministrations

"Uchiha-teme"

"What dobe?"

"Why don't you go first"

"Don't you want to fight him?"

"After he beats you up i'll fight him. I want to relax for a little while longer"

Himiko suddenly realized what an effect the blonde had on her, she was reacting to his ministrations like she was in heat, her father had once told him that that was a sign of true love, and that she should hold on to it forever.

As the Uchiha got his ass kicked. Naruto whispered quietly into her ear "himiko-chan. After I start to fight him, there will be a moment at first when he's amazed by my power, you should use that moment to take the bells, but don't tell him that you stole them. I want to fight him."

"Yes Naruto-kun"

She said, breathing heavily as he slowly licked her neck, low and quiet moans could be heard from her, as she bit her lips to quiet herself.

As the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi was finally over Naruto stepped towards the copy-nin who glared at him, demanding to know why he didn't help Sasuke

"It's quite simple sensei, Sasuke hates me, Himiko and I dislike him severely, but we would be willing to set our differences aside in favor of passing this test at a team. However Sasuke clearly specified yesterday that he didn't need us to pass this test and that we should stay out of his way, I decided to do as he asked, as getting some humility into him is a high priority on this team, plus I don't like how he looks at my girl."

He whispered the last part so that only Kakashi could hear it. He looked at the girl only to find that she was gone

"Very well then, that reason is acceptable, now come at me"

Naruto face turned expressionless, as he recited his first move "Hikariton: Tenshi!" (Light Release : Angel)

Kakashi's eyes widened to an impossible degree and he didn't notice that the bells were stolen away

Above Naruto's head a halo of golden light materialized, And with a bright light behind him two white angel wings formed behind his back. With two flaps he lifted off slightly before landing gently on the ground again.

"W-what are you?"

"I'm an Angel obviously"

he pointed his left hand towards Kakashi, his hand in a stance as if he was holding a sword, before reciting "Sword of the light" And a white stream of energy shot out and stopped at the length of 4 feet, Naruto was basicallly holding a bright white bar, seeming to be pulsing with power.

Himiko for her part just looked astonished at the blond's appearance. He truly looked like an angel.'that must be it!' she thought 'he must be an angel, he's so nice, and hot, and I already love him after only two days of knowing him' she had already started a plan to get him, but then she remembered that he didn't really care about his fangirls, however he did seem to care about her, maybe she should just take everything he is willing to give. 'Maybe i'll start by kissing him'

Kakashi looked slack jawed at the blond in front of him, he just couldn't comprehend why he looked like that, he was however rudely awakened out of his reverie when Naruto spoke.

"Universal power limiter: 5%"

Kakashi sweatdropped "Oi you won't get the bells if you don't come with intent to kill you know."

Naruto looked him over, sizing him up, before sighing: "How many times are you stronger than the uchiha?"

"i would guess about 10 times"

"very well. Universal power limiter: 20%"

Suddenly naruto disappeared, before appearing behind the jonin. Kakashi wasn't able to react in time due to his shock, and he was only able to evade the worst of the slash. A gash on his stomach appeared, the heat of the light sword burning his wounds shut after causing severe burns. After Kakashi came to his senses he decided to release his limiters, he would have to take Naruto serious. Naruto noticed that kakashi was suddenly speeding up and just stood observing the speedy jounin

"Well you are certainly a speedy one aren't you? Speed limiter 40%"

As suddenly as Kakashi's advantage appeared, it disappeared. Kakashi couldn't believe that naruto was only using 20% of his power and 40% of his speed. 'This is insane, it shouldn't be possible for an academy student to be this strong, he was starting to suspect that Naruto was quickly approaching Kage level, or maybe he has already reached that level'

Naruto slashed with his sword and a blade of light flew out and greaze kakashi's arm, his eyes widened as it had sliced right through some of the skin on his arm, leaving his arm with an indentation as blood flowed out before the wound was gauzed over due to the heat. Kakashi took out a kunai and threw it at eh young man, who just simply flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind to knock the kunai away from him, Naruto simply raised his hand and a bright white flash blinded the jonin, disorienting him long enough for Naruto to bind his hands, and place a kunai at his neck.

"yield"

Kakashi couldn't do a kawarime, as the chakra flow to his hands was blocked, he simply lowered his hands and reluctantly yielded, feeling ashsamed that he was beaten so easily by a fresh genin

Naruto just flashed away next to Himiko, hugging her to him from behind, eliciting a smile from the young girl as she settled into his arms with a sigh, blushing slightly at the affection she was receiving

Kakashi just blinked

"Don't you want the bells?"

"Teamwork sensei, that was the idea behind this test, I simply had Himiko-chan sneak up on you using her catlike abilities, while you were gaping like a fish at my angel form, and had her steal the bells, I just wanted to measure your strenght in battle sensei"

He said putting his hands inside the young girl's pants pocket, making her blush prettily as she gasped quietly, before taking out the two bells and holding them up for Kakashi to see.

Kakashi looked down to his belt to see the bells missing, he looked closer seeing Himiko grin cutely, while naruto was busying himself with nibbling on her ear, she closed her eyes and gasped as her blush deepened

"You did very well himiko-chan, I can see that we will be working...great together"

He moved his hand over her stomach, drawing small circles on it, mentally chuckling as he heard a quiet moan escape her mouth. He knew how much she was enjoying this. For some reason he just couldn't keep his hands off her, it was almost like with Harumi-chan but slightly less potent.

"Alright you pass, see me tomorrow for your first mission"

Himiko leaned further into his body, before whispering lustfully:"Naruto-kun.... want to hang out today?"

Naruto whispered softly into her ear:"Himiko-chan, did you really think I was just going to leave you now, no way i'm really comfortable like this."

"me too Naruto-kun"

Sasuke had already left, he was still bleeding from the wounds he received, and had to go to the hospital.

Himiko suddenly turned around, looking into his warm blue eyes, getting lost she didn't notice that her face was inching closer to his. She closed the distance between their leaps and moaned into his mouth, he caressed her mouth with his, lustfully nipping at her bottom lip, requesting entrance into her mouth, which she happily granted him, He plunged his tongue into her mouth, being rewarded with a blissful moan as he held him to her closer, happy to oblige she stepped closer into him, snaking one of her arms around his waist, the other around his neck, massaging his scalp, gaining her a slight groan in pleasure from the blond angel. After minutes he left her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, making her moan louder, for everyone to hear as she was no longer muffled by his mouth on hers

"Oh Naru-kun that feels good hmmmmm"

He simply grinned into her neck, she was his now, and with her clans views on one man having multiple women, he wouldn't have any problem keeping it that way, he snaked his hands under her shirt, making her stiffen for a moment, Naruto noticed this and reassured her, whispering in her ear "Don't worry Himiko-chan, I'm not like the Uchiha, I won't force you to do anything, if you don't want me to I won't rub your stomach like I wanted to, I simply thought you would enjoy it. I'm sorry" He said as he began to pull his hand back from under her shirt, preparing to release her from his embrace before she relaxed, and pulled him to her once again, not wanting him to let go

"No it's okay, as long as you don't try anything dirty, you can rub my stomach" She said blushing heavily at what she said, he simply tightened his embrace on her, snaking his hand under her shirt , placing it across her stomach "Thank you Himiko-chan, you have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me so"

he went back to kissing her neck, rubbing his hand on her bare stomach softly, eliciting gasps and moans from the lady beneath him.

Her heart fluttered as she heard him thank her, she had been a bit reluctant to allow him to touch her stomach, but she was in love with him and she didn't mind him touching her at all, in fact she thoroughly enjoyed the ministrations he was laying on her. She didn't know how this love came to being, but she did know he reciprocated it fully, and even with the uncanny speed at which their relationship was progressing, she was content with the way things were going in the town she only arrived at a week ago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day team 7 had to catch Tora, a task that Naruto snorted at since it was easy for him. His pleasant feeling chakra as opposed to the oppresive one of most ninjas, enabled him to just call the cat to him, and pick her up as she purred while laying into his arms. All in all it was an easy mission.

Himiko couldn't hang out with Naruto today as she had to go buy things for her apartment. So Naruto simply went to hold his contest, which ended with Hinata Hyuga beating the crap out of all of the other girls, the motivation had clearly done well for her, he promised to pick her up later that day. And he even dressed up as a bonus. He was wearing black slacks, with a blood red blouse that was opened at the top, showing part of his chiseled chest.

As he went to pick Hinata up he saw her walking with her mother, and he was almost drooling at the sight of her mother. Hinata was walking in a purple dress, accentuating her curves C-cup breast bouncing slightly as she walked excitedly towards him, but his sight rested on her for only a moment before he looked at her mother, she was skinny, but had use, at least H cup, her clothes accentuating her curves perfectly, he needed to have sex and planned to do Hinata tonight, but he suddenly had a great, if somewhat cruel idea.

He'd fuck her mother in front of her, and make her watch, and then he'd fuck her in front of her own mother, and he'd make them both pleasure him!

Cliffhanger i'm sorry guys, but I wanted to get this chapter out soon, I want more reviews XD

It's a little bit shorter than my first chapter but eh, I can't always write sixteen pages of text for every chapter

I Hope you all liked this chapter, please review, it's what motivates me to go on. Come on having over 1500 people reading my story only to get 23 reviews? WTF PEOPLE!!

I Want Naruto to have two summoning contracts, so please pm me with suggestions

See ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my faithful readers (who don't review damn you people)

Here I am once again, with a ne chapter, poosted this early because I didn't want to get my balls burned off.

WARNING OVER HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP IT IF YOU ARE AN OLD PRUME

Read and REVIEW GODDAMMIT

Lady Killer Chapter 3

As Naruto was devising his plan to bed two women at once, he couldn't help but feel bad that he was being so cruel. The best thing to do was ask Hinata if she thought it was alright, but then again, due to her charmed status she couldn't object to anything he wanted to do. He stopped walking and he got a glazed look into his eyes, he decided to go ask Harumi about what to do.

As he appeared near the cage she came running towards him, a somewhat cross look on her face as she heard his problems. He flinched at seeing a frown flash across her features. He saddened slightly, thinking he was alienating his love through his desire for passion. As she noticed his expression she saddened a bit, but she couldn't help but feel that it was a bed idea to proceed on his planned course of action

"Master, I think what you should do, since you cannot halt your desires, is to charm her mother and then ask them both if they would have any objections, and if so I think you should forget about the idea. It would be rather cruel to make them watch as you screw the other, but if they don't mind then there is no problem at all. You could always bed them separately and try it again later"

He nodded, slightly peeved that he came up with such a plan in the first place, though it was cruel, it was also hot as hell and he couldn't help but feel as if it would be the perfect cure for the lack of sex he had been experiencing. He decided to follow her suggestion, as it was the best way to not disappoint his love and still sate his desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the real world Hinata was starting to get worried, Naruto ha dgotten a glint in his eye as he saw her and her mother, a small grin appeared on his face before it turned into a frown. Then he simply stopped walking and his eyes glazed over. She was currently waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. She was worried about the glint in his eye. She remembered a similar glint in the eyes of her kidnapper(1) as he was talking about her being used as breeding stock. Not that Naruto was going to rape her though, it was impossible for him to rape her, since she wanted him as well, Naruto knew that, so she was worried that he might want to do something to her that she might not like. She knew she would do it for him anyway but she still didn't like the idea.

Suddenly Naruto's gaze cleared up, and he grabbed her hand, startling her, her mother looked on worried about the boy. She had seen the glint as well,which also seemed to be directed at her, it worried her greatly, but when the boys eyes glazed over and he simply stopped responding to anything she thought that this was more of a thing to worry about. When the boy suddenly snapped his head up to look at her she saw his cerulean blue eyes suddenly flash white for less than a second, making her feel all happy inside as she saw the lust filled look he was giving her. Hinata saw the strange look in his eyes as he looked at her mother. But she had never experienced a look of lust before, so she simply accepted that the emotion he was displaying seemed to make her happy.

"Hinata, Kari. Would you be cross if I asked you two to have sex with me at the same time?" Naruto said, an uncomfortable expression on his face, one that shimmered with unbridled lust while also showing a bit of nervousness, he wouldn't know what they would answer after all.

What he didn't know was that because the Hyuga clan looked down on everybody, their women had developed a slight fetish. They had come to love being treated as a lower being by the one they loved, and it had grown on them. Because of this 'quirk' they couldn't help but feel hot as the idea ran through their minds. They imagined themselves waiting hungry with lust as Naruto was satisfying the other, having to endure seeing the face of ecstacy on someone else while they waited for their turn. They looked at each other for a moment, reading each other's eyes, as they made their decision.

"N-no Naruto-kun, we wouldn't mind" came the shy voice of the smaller Hyuga, a blush like a Christmas tree glowing on her face. While the other just simply gazed at the blond with a lusty look on her face, biting her lip as she instantly grew wet at the idea, a tingling sensation between her legs that she had not experienced for over a year.

Naruto gaze lit up as he hear their reaction, his confusion and doubts disappearing as thoughts filled with lust flooded his mind, bristling with ideas for the two Hyuga.

He simply grabbed both of them and a bright flash later he appeared with them in his bedroom. He told Hinata to get naked as he stood in front of them and watched them with glazed eyes. Hinata complied, blushing at his intensive gaze as he watched her feelings appreciatively, making her grow all hot as she took of her dress, revealing her in her underwear, her moderately sized breasts bouncing slightly as they gained more freedom, gaining her a pleased smile from the blond, which made her tingle between her legs. She took of her bra, making her breast bounce even more, stopping in a slightly raised position, showing the firmness of her globes. Pink nipples stood hard, eagerly awaiting the ministrations the blond would eventually lavish on them. After a second of letting him admire her slim body and smooth curves, she took of her panties, revealing her glistening pink slit to the blond in front of her, who whistled lowly in appreciation, earning him a blush.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, planning to give her a taste of the pleasure still to come, He grabbed her chin, causing her to look up at him, her eyes glazed over and her blush still strongly present, He kissed her hard on the lips, watching as she quivered with pleasure from the kiss, he nipped at her bottom lip, and as she opened her mouth to gasp he plunged his tongue into her mouth, mentally smirking as he caught a whimper of pleasure, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue across her gums before he caressed her tongue with his own. Stepping in closer to her he grabbed one of her breasts with one hand, squeezing it softly before he took her nipple in his hand and rolled with his fingers, earning him a gasp and a soft shriek in pleasure. His other hand trailed down from her neck, in between her globes, slowly down, and after stimulating her stomach for awhile he dipped his hands lower, softly tracing her slit with one finger, which made her knees buckle before she regained her control over her legs, simply moaning into his mouth. Suddenly he brushed his fingers against her clit, wanting to hear more moans from the young woman. He got exactly what he wanted as her moans in his mouth suddenly increased in volume. He slowly inserted a finger into her wet pussy, thrusting it in with utmost care, making sure not to hurt the virgin girl. As the moans only increased he slipped another finger in, feeling her walls constricting them instantly. He smirked as he suddenly pushed his fingers in the entire way, eliciting a short moan before she cringed in pain, her hymen broken from the sudden intrusion. He felt bad for her but knew it had to be done, so he wiggled his fingers around inside of her for a while, stretching her new opening so that she wouldn't be torn in two later on. Slowly the pained whimpers subsided and were replaced by moans of pleasure as she started to grind her hips into his finger, intent on getting off. Naruto grinned evilly and pulled his fingers out of her, earning a disappointed look from the young woman in front of him.

"I know you want to, but I also know you get off on being treated like a whore, so why don't you get on your knees on the floor and wait as me and Kari show you how it's done, oh and don't touch yourself, I want to have your first orgasm"

She blushed and nodded, getting on her hands and knees, a lustful expression on her face as she had to restrain herself from finishing the job.

Kari looked on with hungry eyes, she saw how Naruto made Hinata like putty in his hands with just a few touches, she also saw the large bulge in his pants, licking her lips at the thought of having that inside of her. In her pants she was drenched in her own juices, her pants were beginning to soak and a damp, lusty scent filled the air, evidence of her arousal. Her eyes were half-lidded, but she suddenly opened them wide as Naruto turned towards her. He told her to let him take her clothes off, it was a bit odd but she complied nevertheless, not wanting to make the boy cross with her.

Naruto walked up to her, opening her kimono from the front, before sliding it off her shoulders, before he snaked his hands under her shirt, unclasping her bra as he slid it out from under her clothes while he caressed her back causing her breathing to quicken at the pleasure his simple movements were causing. As the bra slipped from under her clothes you could clearly see the hardened nipples pushing against the shirt, desperately trying to get out and regain their freedom. Deciding to let her keep the undershirt for now, he told her to get on her knees in next to the edge of the bed. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving them to drool at his abs and at the size of the bulge straining against its confines. He removed his last article of clothing, thoroughly amused as the two females were trying to hold severe nosebleeds at the perverse thoughts in their heads. As his member was finally free from the restrictions of his underwear it stood tall, ready for action. He sat on the edge of the bed and told Hinata to watch as Kari sucked him off. Hinata crawled across the floor getting a good view at his members from a smaller distance. She watched in awe as his 11 inch cock stood proud, veins bulging as her mother slowly approached him, she couldn't help but feel jealous as her mother got to him first, it was supposed to be her date with Naruto after all. But as she was a Hyuga, being ordered to wait and not pleasure yourself was quite a turn on for the young girl.

Kari crawled seductively over to Naruto's cock, swaying her hips more then necessary as she kept her eyes focused slowly on his magnificent cock. She grabbed the base with her hands, slowly pumping it as she licked his head seductively, causing him to groan in approval, before he looked at her with a gaze that told her not to tease him. His stern gaze only turned the woman on more, increasing the tingling in her nether regions. She took his head in her mouth, sucking on it gently as she moved her tongue around with great skill, swirling around it while her tip trailed the underside. She slowly began bobbing her head, feeling hands rest on the back of her head, shivering with lust as she remembered he wasn't going to be gentle, in preparation she relaxed her throat, preparing herself for an onslaught. Sure enough his hold on her head suddenly tightened, before pulling her towards the base at great speeds. Naruto began to ram her head over his cock. He fell in utter bliss every time he reached her throat, as she would release moans, the vibrations massaging his dick even more. He was surprised that she wasn't even coughing or resisting, but chalked it up to her being abused like that regularly. His opinion of the Hyuga males dropped as he realized that they all abuse their wives like this, but he did it anyway as it had become their sexual fantasy. Pulling out her trump card Kari made her cheeks converge on the boy, while still keeping her throat relaxed, it started to feel a slightly like an actual vagina, only the constricting force was much weaker. He groaned as he could feel pressure building up inside him. Knowing he was close to his limit Kari decided to pull one last stunt as she channeled chakra into her mouth. Basically multiplying his pleasure. He moaned his approval as his dick twitched before unleashing a mighty torrent of his seed right into her mouth. He was surprised as she swallowed nearly everything, leaving the valley of her breasts, wet with slick sperm. He told her to get up and remove her shirt for him. As she did so her breasts were pulled up with the shirt, before falling back down as they lost their grip on the cloth, leaving them jiggling heavily as the blond looked at them with lust in his eyes, sending the tingling in between her legs to a whole new level as she smiled merrily, happy that her orbs left him in a daze. He hadn't told her what to do next yet so she simply decided to take action. She laid gently on him, grinding her core against his still erect member, before pulling him in for a kiss, she moaned into the kiss as her boobs pressed themselves against his chest, stimulating her nipples slightly. Naruto soon took control and flipped them over, deepening the kiss as he slowly massaged her large breasts, causing her moans to increase.

Hinata watched with envious eyes as she saw how much pleasure he was giving her mother, it made her feel low as she was just being ignored, forced to watch her own mother have sex with her, hopefully, future boyfriend. She was NAKED in Naruto's house for crying out loud. The least he could do was pay attention to her. Yet as much as it made her feel depressed, it also turned her on greatly, causing her pussy to drip with her own juices. She could only hope that he would make her feel great pleasure like before. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the pleasure he had bestowed upon her mere minutes before, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she began drooling. Her slit dripping faster as her juices were mass produced.

Naruto growled lowly as his advances were stopped by the hem of her pants, they were secured tightly, preventing any entrance from him unless removed properly. However her moans were urging him on, and he didn't want to pleasure, removing his lips from hers he moved himself down, tugging on her pants with both hands as he sucked greedily on her ample bosom, slowly reaching the nipple, her volume increasing instantly as he did so. She lifted her hips up while arching her back as she wallowed in pleasure, allowing him to tug her pants down in one swift motion, he had to restrain a nosebleed as he looked her over once and found that after a minute his body was only continuing his ministrations on autopilot, removing the vigor his touch held before. Quickly renewing his assault of pleasure, he brought his lips back to hers, caressing her breasts once more, while moving his hands towards her panties, mentally smirking at the feeling of her soaked panties, he rubbed her softly, relishing in the moans she was releasing into his mouth as she arched her back in pleasure as she started to grind herself into him. He removed his lips from hers and smirked against her neck as he started to suck on a certain sensitive spot on her neck and slipped his fingers inside of her panties, softly pinching the clit as he went on to insert two fingers slowly into her cunt, She cried out and he felt her body tense up for a moment, before convulsing in pleasure, letting out an ear-shattering scream as her juices gushed out of her pussy, drenching his entire hand along with a small patch of the bed. He went on to position his length in front of her entrance, watching as she tried to arch her hips in the direction of his tool, he held her hips in place, teasing her without end, just waiting for the point that she would start begging him to fuck her. She tried for awhile longer before realizing that struggling against his grip was futile and just relaxed, before she looked up at him with a sultry smile before begging him, her voice husky and full of lust, sexy enough to instantly down a normal man through a huge nosebleed.

"Please fuck me Naruto-kun, please slid your large tool inside of me and use my holes until they can't be used anymore. Please just fuck me, I need you inside of me"

Naruto grinned and released her hips, slowly pushing forward, her folds were pushed open by his erection as he slowly buried it inside of her, as he got the head inside he suddenly thrust it all the way inside of her, making her moan in ecstasy as she was suddenly filled completely. He pulled out almost completely, making her whimper at the lost feeling of being full. He then suddenly slammed himself inside her again, before almost pulling out slowly, the intense burst of pleasure followed by his pulling out were driving her crazy, it made her feel really good but she couldn't quite reach her climax from this, Naruto for his part just chuckled and grinned evilly, he couldn't come from this pace either, but it was fun seeing her squirm from the short bursts of pleasure

"Please Naruto-kun, Faster"

He smiled at her, making her blush, before complying, quickening his pace, watching as her breasts bounced every time he filled her completely. She began to feel a pressure building inside her, begging for release but the current pace wasn't fast enough for her, even though some virgin girls would have come by now her threshold was heightened by her having bared two children already she begged him once again to step it up and he did, gradually quickening his pace, slowly starting to slam harder into her willing heat. Grunting out as he was also starting to feel a pressure build, he relished in her loud moans, her screaming and her bouncing breasts. His release slowly approaching he suddenly doubled his thrusting speed while driving himself into her deeper with every thrust. Her moans and screams instantly increased in volume as her release finally came, her walls clenched his member, trying to milk it from its cum but nothing came, and as a stream of her juices met his member she didn't notice, she was constantly screaming as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Naruto just continued to slam into her mercilessly, ignoring the pressure inside of him, thrusting even harder and faster, prolonging her orgasm, he put one hand on her breast, massaging the nipple softly, rolling it around in his finger, making her moan as she finished her orgasm, soon a pressure started to build inside of her again from the ministrations of both her nipple and her cunt. He continued to thrust until they both moaned out each other's names as they came together. Naruto lay down on Kari's chest, softly laying a kiss on her lips as she just lay there in a daze from two consecutive orgasms.

After a few minutes Naruto told Kari that it was her turn to watch, but he told her to wait until after he got Hinata. He silently got up seeing Hinata with her head lowered to the ground, her face was set in sadness and longing, her eyes showed lust with a hint of sadness, her body was shaking, showing that it needed its release badly, but she had obeyed his order not to pleasure herself, though with great reluctance. He silently walked up to her, pulling her up to his level, watching as the sadness in her eyes gained a bit of hope. He slowly pulled her towards him, grabbing the back of her head as he brought her in for a tender kiss, her face changed to an expression of happiness at the affection she finally received and he arms moved on their own, one of her arms grabbed the back of Naturo's head, massaging his scalp while she moaned into the kiss, he stepped in closer to her, pressing her breasts against his chest as she moaned louder. Her other arm snaked its way down to his member, slowly massaging it, feeling happy when she gained a groan from him. His other hand made its way down to her pussy, slowly brushing against it before he slid one finger inside, he mentally chuckled as she literally shook with pleasure, almost screaming out her pleasure into his mouth, the tone of her moans was intoxicating to him, turning him on even more, he also noted that she was submissive even into the kiss, thinking only about what he would like, a little bit like Harumi, only Hinata could never hope to surpass his first love. 'Then again' he thought, 'what woman could ever hope to actually surpass a woman with a perfect body that only cares about me, only loves me. And makes me feel something inside that no one except maybe Himiko had been able to make him feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the seal Harumi felt her heart grow warm, a dreamy smile on her face. Her happiness was barely contained, she just wanted to thank her master wfor his love and his forgiveness, since he viewed a demon as superior to human girls, something she had never thought possible, she thought that once his love life would pick up speed he would quickly forget about her. Naruto she realized wasn't like that, and as much as she hated herself for doubting him, she could only feel love at the moment, as well as a little bit of shame, all he did was shower her with love and she returned the love, though she was never sure if it would last, though at this moment she realized that unless she pissed him off he would want to be with her always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shrugging off his thoughts he continued to pleasure Hinata, making sure to do it slowly so she wouldn't come yet. Her moans grew louder steadily but he knew that these moans were meant to encourage him to give her the release she so desired. Picking her up he carried her towards the bed, laying her down softly he felt her gasp as she was suddenly lying down. His mouth left her lips, causing her moans to sound out louder because they were no longer caught in his mouth, he slowly licked her neck, before kissing it, moving down slowly, leaving kisses along the way he moved to her left nipple, sucking lightly on it while nipping it softly, causing her to gas before she let out a loud moan. He pulled his hand out of her, causing a disappointed whimper to escape her lips, smiling at the hungry look in her eyes he slowly brought his finger to his mouths before sucking on one seductively, causing her to moan in want as her eyes glazed over from lust. He groaned from the taste, causing a shudder to pass through her body. Pulling his finger out with an audible plop, he licked his lips before sucking the other finger into his mouth, he groaned again, closing his eyes.

"You taste heavenly Hinata, I desire more."

She gasped as he moved immediately, moving down so her wet slit was directly in front of his face he sniffed her scent a bit

"You smell great to"

Her face erupted in a blush from the embarrassment of him smelling her, before it suddenly erupted in ecstasy as his tongue probed her wet folds, entirely focused on pressing his tongue directly onto her walls, lapping up the tasty liquid with his tongue. Not noticing the effect on Hinata. She was screaming her lungs out, having never been pleasured like this before, his actions were driving her crazy, the pressure on her folds shifting as she relished in the approving groans that he gave her, she arched her hips, trying to push her slit further into his face, she wrapped her legs around his head, basically restricting his movements as he greedily lapped up her bodily fluids. Not that he minded, he could now loosen the force he used to press his head into her slid, concentrating all of his effort into tasting her more, he was happy when he suddenly heard a scream and she tensed, before a sudden flood of her heavenly juices assaulted him, making him groan loudly in pleasure as the sudden flood of taste overloaded his senses, he immediately got hard again. Deciding to fuck her right now instead of teasing her more he positioned his erection right in front of her slit, rubbing it against her, making her moan in anticipation, sliding slowly into her, she suddenly cringed, he felt bad for her but he had to know if it was better to wait so he decided to thrust into her in one stroke. She scremed in pain as Naruto continued to move slowly inside of her but the pain quickly ebbed away into pleasure and she came on his cock. A bit surprised that she came that quickly he decided that he could go faster now, and picked up his pace, watching as the pleasure assaulted all of her senses and she just lay there, her eyes rolled back into her head,. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she screamed in pleasure. Her tightness was unreal, he had not expected any less of a virgin but somehow her clenching her muscles like that made her holes that much tighter. He groaned, quickening his pace and slamming into her harder, he was quickly greeted by another orgasm. Feeling her legs clenched around his waist he chuckled, before caressing her nipple with his tongue, and her other nipple with his hand, Hearing another shriek she came again, she was very sensitive indeed. After a while he felt a pressure built inside of him and he came into her, sending her into her fifth orgasm that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on his back, he groaned as Kari was giving him a titjob while Hinata was kissing him passionately, and he thought: 'I sure could get used to this' Before he mentally smirked. He decided that he would keep Hinata around, for some reason her juices tasted like a delicious wine, he wondered if he should ask her to gather her own juices for him, as a drink. Deciding he would think about it later, he told the woman that he was tired, the effects were immediately as Hinata got on his left side, he held her close as he rested his head on Kari's tits, gaining an affectionate moan from the older woman as they all drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Naruto met Himiko shortly before she got to the training gorund that they used as a meeting spot. Himiko was face was set in a depression, but as she saw Naruto her face quickly lit up in a smile, she had missed the boy. She regretted that she couldn't stay with him yesterday, it had only been three weeks since her entire family was murdered and she thought she needed the day to be alone, to process the fact. But as the day went on she realized that this was the worst choice she could have made, she broke down crying as soon as she got home and had moped around the house feeling utterly horrible for the entire day. Maybe if Naruto was there he would have been able to comfort her, she had underestimated the boy because he had seen her still red cheeks from the crying she had done yesterday, he instantly appeared in front of her, grabbing her head into a deep kiss, causing her to moan in the sudden, but very pleasurable contact between her and the man she had feelings for, after the kiss had ended he pressed his forehead to hers and asked her what was wrong with her. The first thing he asked was if the Uchiha had violated her,, which she answered a quick no to, seeing him sigh in relief before he turned tense again, he asked her again what was wrong, she broke down and just told him the entire story of her clan's death, the torture, the slaughtering of her nin-companions, and the lifeless bodies of her parents and brother. His eyes softened as she just broke down in front of her, although he had no way of completely taking away the pain, he only hoped that he could help her slowly get over the pain of losing everything in her life, and not turn out like the bastard Uchiha. He tightened his embrace, and leaned his mouth next to her ear, and resisted the urge to lick her neck lustfully, as it would be terribly insensitive to act lustfully towards a girl that is busy having an emotional breakdown about a massacre that she had almost been a victim of. He breathed softly on her ear before whispering softly into her ear: "Himiko-chan, you don't have to keep appearances up for me, I understand what it's like to bottle up such feelings, I wish I could have prevented the massacre, but I didn't know that it was happening, otherwise I would have decimated them for you, simply because I don't want to see you in this much pain. I should annihilate Kiri for this transgression."

She shuddered at his hot breath on her ear, and felt strangely aroused by his threat to annihilate the bastard who had caused her emotional pain, but she wasn't so sure that he was kidding, he sounded like he was completely serious. Was he actually willing to wage war on a whole country just because it had hurt her? She felt slightly better but she couldn't help but feel sad as she softly sobbed in his arms, keeping her eyes closed and her head buried in the crook of his neck. After fifteen minutes she had cried her heart out, she felt slightly better, and immensely thankful to the blond who had consoled her in her hour of need. She glomped him, thanking him profusely before straddling him, kissing him deeply as they were both situated on the floor.

Just at that moment Sasuke decided to arrive, standing still for a moment with a look of shock on his face, he growled and charged at the two on the ground with a kunai in hand, intending to end Naruto's life for taking his girl. Naruto however, saw this coming and formed his wings and halo, taking an unsuspecting Himiko into his arm he blocked Sasuke's attack, before flexing his wing, throwing him right into a tree, knocking him unconscious in the process.

Himiko eyes widened, she felt two surprisingly warm wings wrapping around her before she spotted the halo on the boys head. Feeling even more comfortable in his ebmrace she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the sensation of the kiss coupled with the warms wings on her back wrapped protectively around them. She was in the embrace of an Angel.

Kakashi suddenly popped up, seeing the two wings wrapped around something, he whistled as the wings released their captor, showing Himiko in a passionate kiss with Naruto, her hands holding the back of his head as her other hand was under his shirt on his stomach, her whole body pressed up against the young man. Who currently had one hand under her shirt on her back, and the other was currently pressed against her cheek as the two battled tongues furiously, obviously filled with passion.

As they broke up Naruto walked over to the downed uchiha with Himiko still in his arms. Before kicking him in the chest, waking him up but not before smashing him into the trees once more. Sasuke groaned in pain before slowly getting up,, glaring angrily at the blond, who just released his commanding presence to the point that it felt like every breath you took was like trying to move a 100 pound weight with only your breathing muscles, and he said:" UCHIHA, IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M HAVING A SPECIAL MOMENT WITH HIMIKO, OR IF YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH HER, YOU'RE GOING TO BE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU! GOT IT?"

The Uchiha tried to look threatening but the effect was lost as he was shaking in fear at the blond before him, he was barely able to breathe. He was barely able to mumble out an affirmative before he collapsed.

"Good"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an angry expression on his face, he demanded to know why Sasuke had been treated this way, Naruto just turned his angry glare on Kakashi, before he ground out: "I was making out with Himiko-chan, and when this fool arrived he attempted to murder me for taking 'his' Himiko, and I won't tolerate anybody trying to kill me, interrupting a passionate moment, or talking about Himiko-chan like she is an object.

Himiko for her part just sighed in happiness that she had chosen such an affectionate man as her lover, even though it was not yet known to Naruto, Himiko had decided she would have him no matter what, even if she had to betray Konoha or share him with a hundred other girls. He was hers.

Kakashi looked at the last Uchiha like he was a pile of shit, he had not expected the last Uchiha to be that much of a selfish prick with a god complex. He was almost regretting passing the Uchiha, but seeing as it would also have meant failing Naruto and Himiko, who would most likely not be on the same team the next time and appeared to be in love, he couldn't just revoke his decision and decide to fail them even though they were already genin.

" Alright then, in light of these new developments I have to talk to the Hokage about the regrettable developments in Sasuke's psyche, I am absolutely horrified that he would drive his pathetic affections for Himiko this far, and i'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier to be able to stop this atrocity from happening. Just go do some D-rank mission and then have a date or something, See ya tomorrow!

Lemon was 3830 words long, that's one long ass lemon ain't it?

Welll guys whaddaya think? I worked a bit longer on this chapter, as writing a long lemon is really demanding on your inspiration

once again I wish to express my disappointment in the amount of reviews I have received, my rant in the next chapter has only gained me 7 more reviews while roughly the same amount of people read it, It took me hours to write this chapter, the least you could do is spend 2 minutes of your time to write a review that might help me to improve my efforts.

Anyway Wave arc is next!

REVIEW PLEASE. REMEMBR THE TIME I SPENT ON THIS IS MUCH GREATER THAN THE TIME IT TAKES TO WRITE A REVIEW


End file.
